


The Killer's Den

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Halloween AU, M/M, Massive Dub-Con, Murder, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Torture, Victim Gabriel, lots of uncomfortable slasher tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Gabriel was expecting a nice vacation in Indiana. He was not expecting to be drugged, kidnapped, and then thrown into a labyrinthine basement to be hunted down by a psychopath with a working chainsaw on his gun.





	The Killer's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I wrote last year and didn't post. I was really unsure if I should post this one because of the dubious consent nature in this, but then I reread it, realized it isn't that bad, and decided to share.
> 
> I shouldn't have to point out that I don't condone anything that happens in this story, but I'll do it anyways. If dub-con makes you squick, don't read. You have been warned.

Gabriel cursed and swore as he pressed his back against the wall behind him. He couldn’t hear his pursuer anymore, but that didn’t mean the fucker wasn’t biding his time, waiting to pounce on him when he let his guard down. If he ever got out of this alive, he was never, _ever_ listening to a single thing that some stupid, fucked up ‘spook-tacular’ website boasted.

Go to Bloomington, they said. Go explore the cornfields, they said. It’ll be spooky, they said. They failed to mention the old man that wandered through popular bars in the area, picked up college students, brought them home, and then set them loose in his labyrinthine basement to hunt down.

The man was totally off his rocker, not even half-way still present in the head. Sure, he’d seemed charming and sweet and Gabriel would not have said ‘no’ if the man had asked him to spend the night in bed with him. But it had all been a ruse to get them to feel safe, drink whatever was in the water, and wake up in this nightmare. He’d only seen the man a few times since he’d woken up and it was terrifying.

He’d donned an old hockey mask and modified it so that yellow lens covered the eyeholes. His wife-beater was torn. His jacket was gaudy and covered in spikes. The gun he was carrying had a functioning chainsaw on it. And he was certain that the man was wearing three-inch combat boots. How the old man hadn’t died yet or been found out by the police was beyond him.

He heard a gut-wrenching scream and hunkered down against the wall. He covered his mouth, looking around the gloomy hallway for an escape route. He scuttled forward and slipped into a room, hurrying into a closet as fast as he could. He kept the door cracked just enough to keep an eye out and settled back into the rags that were hanging above him. They might have been beautiful outfits once, but now they were musty, threadbare, and rotting.

He heard sobbing growing louder and louder until the man walked into the room with Cassidy thrown over his shoulder. Gabriel wanted to vomit as he saw the massive wound cutting into her chest. She was tossed unceremoniously onto the ground before the man walked over to an armchair and dropped into it with a groan.

“You didn’t even try,” the man sighed as Cassidy lay crying on the ground. “You were given more than enough time to run, hide, or arm yourself, and you chose to blubber like a baby. I’m doing the gene pool a service.”

“Don’t,” Cassidy begged. “Please. Please.”

“Don’t, please, please,” the man mocked her, making his voice high pitched and grating. “Really, who is that going to convince? I’ve heard chickens put up a better protest to being butchered.”

“I’ll do anything,” Cassidy whispered as she crawled forward. “Anything!”

Gabriel grimaced. Really, Cassidy? Did you have to say it like that? Now was not the time to try to get through life sucking dick. It wouldn’t work here; it barely worked at college. What was she doing? She didn’t really think that being easy would get her out of this situation, did she?

“Anything?” the man scoffed. “Are you trying to proposition me, really? I could lop your head off with this axe and you’re acting like a cheap whore?”

“Please,” Cassidy tried to get to her hands and knees. “I’ll do anything!”

The man was silent for a moment before he let out a dark, twisted laugh. “Oh, why the hell not?” he said before he reached down and unbuckled his jeans. “Tell you what; you make this worth my time and I’ll let you go. Deal?”

Cassidy scrambled forward, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Gabriel felt himself gag and looked away, trying to block out the sounds of Cassidy giving sloppy, bloody head. The man wasn’t helping with Gabriel’s attempts to keep the images out of his head. He was moaning and groaning loudly, growling for Cassidy to do different things. Just knowing that this man was doing this to Cassidy instead of killing her was making him sick.

This man was fucked in the head. He was so totally fucked in the head. There was no way that any of them were going to survive and this man was going to torture them the whole time. It made him want to scream and cry, but his current situation kept him silent. There was no way in hell he was giving himself away. He was not going to be the next one to die; fuck that.

“You call that giving head?” the man demanded. “Fucking hell, girl; you couldn’t get a peeled cucumber wet!”

Gabriel winced as he heard Cassidy gag and wail. He peeked out of his hiding spot and felt his gorge rise. The man was pulling Cassidy back by her hair, his cock still limp and glistening as he moved. He dragged Cassidy into the middle of the room and hoisted her up like she was a child. He shook her violently before he grabbed the axe off of his hip.

Gabriel covered his face and looked away, letting out a soft sob as Cassidy screamed. He heard the horrific, wet thunk of the axe biting into Cassidy’s body. Cassidy screamed and the axe struck her again. Gabriel twisted and threw up, knowing that the gig was up now if the man had ears and a nose.

The door to the closet was pulled open and Gabriel crouched over his pile of sick. He wanted to vomit again as the sharp stench of fresh blood reached him. The man behind him let out an airy laugh before his fingers settled roughly into Gabriel’s hair.

“Aw, didn’t like the show, pet?” the man cooed.

“What is wrong with you?” Gabriel whispered.

He gasped in pain as he was wrenched backwards out of the closet. He was thrown to the ground and the man straddled him, pushing his big fingers through Gabriel’s hair. Tears burned Gabriel’s eyes as he tried to turn his face away from the blood-splattered mask that was pressing in against his cheek. He could feel the man’s hard-on against his thigh and knew that there was no hope for him.

“Fuck, I hit the jackpot,” the man groaned. “You’re so pretty, kid. Mmm, I’m going to be nice to you since you totally would have gotten away with your hiding place if your stomach hadn’t betrayed you.”

Gabriel turned his head slightly to look at the madman and saw his eyes staring at him through the yellow lens of his mask. His pupils were blown wide, like he’d just taken the biggest line of cocaine and was feeling all of it at once. He barely had a moment to register what he was looking at before he man wrenched his mask off and kissed him.

“Jack,” the man growled against Gabriel’s lips as he bit them. “Say it. Say my name.”

“Jack,” Gabriel whimpered.

“Good boy,” Jack groaned and rutted against his hip. “Next time I see you, pet, you’d better have a fucking weapon and you’d better make it worth my time. This isn’t any fun if you fucking brats aren’t going to fight back.”

He kissed Gabriel again before he got to his feet. He tucked himself into his pants as he left the room, leaving Gabriel to slowly get to his feet. He did his best not to look at Cassidy’s mutilated corpse as he stood up. He wiped at his mouth and stumbled out of the room.

He didn’t know which direction that Jack went in, but he took off down the hallway. He ducked into the first room he found and started looking for anything that he could use as a weapon. He found a discarded plastic pipe that would have been used in plumbing and hefted it up. It was lightweight and wouldn’t kill anyone, but it would certainly slow someone down if he put all of his weight behind it.

He shuddered as he headed back into the hallway, creeping along as silently as he could. He heard feet heading for him and ducked into a room. He peeked out, ready to grab whoever was running, but Jack was right on their heels as they came around the corner. Gabriel pressed himself against the wall as Trevor ran past, screaming for anyone to help him.

Jack’s chainsaw gun revved up and Gabriel used the noise to slip out of the room and head the way that Jack had come from. He heard Trevor’s terrified scream before the sound of the chainsaw tearing through flesh and blood reached him. He slapped his hand over his mouth and ran, spewing vomit through the spaces between his hand and his face.

That was two down. That meant that Everly was still out there somewhere. Maybe, if he was lucky, the other woman would figure out some way to get out. She loved Escape Rooms; if there was anyone that was going to survive this, it was her. He just had to buy her time to get their asses out of here.

He ducked into another room further into the maze and started rummaging for supplies. There were power tools covered in a thick layer of rust that, if they didn’t work, would cause a massive amount of bodily harm when used as a bludgeon. He grabbed a tool belt and latched it around his waist, putting as many sharp tools into the pouches as he could.

“Gabe?”

He looked up as Everly stumbled into the room and almost laughed. “You’re still alive,” he whispered as he hurried over. “Here, hammer.”

He pushed the hammer into her hand before cupping her face in his hands. He checked her for injuries and was relieved that there were none. He found himself blabbering as he tugged her into the room, pulling her towards the tool shelf.

“We just have to kill this psycho and then we’re home free,” he whispered. “Close range. Dangerous, but we can do it.”

“He won’t die,” Everly whispered. “I know he won’t. I can feel it. We’re never getting out of here.”

“What?” Gabriel shot her a look. “Are you crazy? We’re going to get out of here. Put that Escape Room brain to work. There has to be something around here that we can use to….”

His words were cut off as Everly jabbed a flat-head screwdriver into his gut. The end had been sharpened enough to punch through flesh with ease. He stumbled back and looked down at the bright orange handle sticking out of his stomach. He stared at it before looking at Everly.

“What is wrong with you?” he whispered as he gingerly touched the wound.

“We’re going to die here,” Everly said in a singsong voice. “Might as well go out on our terms, right?”

She had an Exact-O knife in her hand and she was pushing the blade in and out of the sheath. Gabriel stumbled back, shaking his head. She followed him, her eyes so glossy that she couldn’t have been able to see anything properly.

“Everly, please, don’t,” he begged. “We can get out of here.”

“There is no escape,” Everly laughed before she lifted the Exact-O knife. “Just hold still, Gabe. It’ll be over soon.”

The last thing he saw was Everly’s demented smile before her head exploded. He screamed as he scrambled back, feeling bits of bone, brain, and blood cover him. He looked at the door to the room and felt his heart sink down to his toes as Jack leaned on the doorframe.

“Bitch was about to take my fun away from me,” Jack said with what Gabriel could only describe as a pout. “I don’t like that at all. We’re supposed to have a showdown, Gabe, was it? Can’t have her spoiling my sport.”

“Why are you doing this?” Gabriel said as he pressed himself up against the wall. “What did we ever do to you?”

“You four? Nothing,” Jack yawned. “But you kids usually provide the most fun. You’re young, fit, and so ready to do anything to survive. Most of the time. Gotta admit, you and your friends are rather poor sports. I don’t even get a nice scar to add to the collection.”

“You’re fucked,” Gabriel shook his head. “You’re so fucking fucked in the head. The police are going to lock you away for life! You won’t see daylight again!”

Jack laughed and slapped his knee. “The police? You think they’re going to do anything about me? Look at me, Gabe!” He ran his hand through his shock-white hair and laughed harder. “I’m old! If the police gave two shits about the tourists that went missing, I’d’ve been found out and arrested years ago! They don’t give two shits about people going missing; happens all the time. Your parents will cry, boo hoo, and then move on to the next misery in their lives, not really caring about what happened to their wayward child.”

“You don’t know anything,” Gabriel said as he edged his foot out and started pulling the hammer he’d given to Everly towards him. “You don’t know a fucking thing!”

“Ooh, I struck a nerve,” Jack said as he started forward, setting his chainsaw gun on the workbench. “Does Gabey Wabey have a bad relationship with his parents? Is that why he came to Bloomington looking for a good time? Does Gabey’s family think he’s a disgusting pig?”

“Shut up,” Gabriel whispered. “You don’t know anything.”

Jack removed his mask and set it down next to the gun. “Ooh, I must be close,” he said. His blue eyes were shining like he was on the best drug in the world. He waved a hand in front of him, laughing softly. “Ooh, ooh! I know! You love getting dick in the ass and your parents _just_ found out! Oh, they must have been so disgusted with you, their little cocksucker! Did Mommy and Daddy tell you what an embarrassment you are?”

“I said shut up!” Gabriel shouted before he charged.

He swung the hammer around, but he underestimated Jack’s reaction speed. His wrist was caught in an iron vice before he was flipped around and up onto the workbench. His head bounced off the butt of the gun and he saw stars as Jack put his weight onto Gabriel’s chest.

“I knew it,” he said in a taunting, singsong voice. “Mommy and Daddy don’t love their little gay son anymore. That’s why he came to Bloomington. Does it make you want to cry, Gabe, knowing that the gayest son of a bitch in the county is going to string your entrails out like Christmas lights?”

Gabriel felt tears sliding down his face and bared his teeth. “Why are you doing this?” he demanded before he started struggling. “Let me go, you sick son of a bitch!”

Jack put more of his weight onto Gabriel’s torso and grinned. “Yah, struggle for me. I love it when my prey fights back. You might make this whole affair worth it all on your own. Might give you a nice, quick death too, if you make it worth my time.”

Gabriel thrashed in Jack’s grip. Jack was having a hard time holding him down, but he looked like he was enjoying it. He was panting heavily, his breath hot against Gabriel’s cheek as he tried to get him secured to the workbench. Gabriel managed to get one hand free and groped along the workbench.

His fingers settled on the handle of a screwdriver and he grabbed it. He inhaled deeply before swinging the tool at Jack’s face. Jack turned at the last second and the screwdriver sank with a squelch into his right eye.

Jack stumbled back with a screech of pain, reaching up to touch the handle of the screwdriver. Gabriel scrambled to his feet, knocking the screwdriver in his gut free in the process. He screamed in pain, but got his hands onto the chainsaw gun. He fumbled with the pull-cord as Jack started laughing behind him.

“Good swing! Hope it was worth it,” Jack cackled.

Gabriel wrenched the pull-cord and the chainsaw leapt to life in his hands. He spun around and kept the spinning weapon between him and his captor.

“You stay back, you sick motherfucker!” Gabriel shouted. “You’re going to let me go and then you’re going to rot in prison for the rest of your life!”

Jack looked at the chainsaw before he smirked. “Oh, sweetheart, you don’t know anything, do you?”

“What…?” Gabriel started to ask before Jack lunged.

The chainsaw sank deep into his chest and started tearing through his flesh. Gabriel screamed at the sight, but he was unable to pull away; Jack’s weight was pushing him down onto the chainsaw. He was laughing the whole time, screaming as blood flew in all directions, with the most demented grin on his face. Gabriel dropped the chainsaw and stumbled away, throwing up as Jack fell fully onto the chainsaw.

It continued spinning in Jack’s chest for a moment before it stopped, the engine still going, but the blades still. Jack’s dead eyes watched him, a twisted smile on his face as blood dripped out of his mouth. Gabriel stared at the man before he leaped forward and kicked the man’s face in.

“You dirty, fucking son of a motherfucking bitch!” Gabriel shouted as tears streamed down his face. “You disgusting monster! I hope you rot in the darkest part of Hell! I hope you burn! I hate you!”

He stumbled back with a scream and dropped onto his ass. Now that the danger was gone, he could scream, cry, and wail all that he wanted. He stamped his feet as he sobbed, shaking his head as the reality of the situation slammed into him. His friends were dead and he was all alone in a maze of a basement. Was he ever going to get out of here?

He looked up as the chainsaw turned off. He expected that the gas had finally run out, but he scrambled backwards as he realized what he was looking at.

Jack was getting to his feet, the ruinous canyon in his chest gleaming with blood. Jack shot him a smirk before he stretched his arms over his chest and groaned.

“That was the best hunt I’ve had in decades,” Jack sighed as he dropped his hands to his hips. “Mmm, nothing like a dance with death to get your blood pumping.”

“What… are you?” Gabriel whispered as he pressed his back up against the wall.

“Undead, obviously,” Jack laughed as he tapped the ragged edges of his chest. “Not a zombie, obviously since I still have a functioning brain, but probably not too far off.”

“How… that’s not…,” Gabriel shook his head.

“Aw, am I breaking your fragile grip on reality?” Jack cooed before he walked over and wrenched Gabriel’s chin up to meet his blue eyes. “Here’s a hint, gorgeous; don’t bother holding onto this reality. It sucks. You want to actually have fun? Stick with me.”

“I’m not a sadist,” Gabriel whispered.

“No, clearly,” Jack laughed as he stuffed a hand into the cavern in his chest. “This wasn’t at all satisfying, was it?”

“I was trying to survive!” Gabriel shouted before he fell silent. “I didn’t want to kill you. You didn’t leave me any choice.”

Jack smiled before he dropped to his knees and crowded Gabriel up against the wall. His teeth grazed Gabriel’s ear as his fingers tugged painfully on his hair. Gabriel gagged as the stench of blood and rot hit his nose, filling it with a disgusting perfume that made his stomach roll.

“You’re trying so hard to justify your actions,” Jack whispered in his ear. “Why don’t you just let yourself enjoy the feeling of power you had while that chainsaw was chewing my chest up? No one’s here to scold you, Gabe. It’s just you and me and a few thousand ghosts.”

“It didn’t feel good,” Gabriel swallowed. “It was horrific. It still is horrific.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Jack chuckled before he pulled back and trailed a bloody finger down Gabriel’s jaw. “You’ll come to love it like I do.”

Gabriel heard himself ask what Jack was talking about, but it was cut off by his screaming as Jack shoved two fingers into his stomach wound. He worked his fingers open and Gabriel screamed harder, struggling to get away. Jack’s mouth closed over his, silencing him as a thick tongue pushed past his parted lips.

It tasted divine. It should not have tasted this good. It was wrong, enjoying this demented kiss while his tormentor molested his injury. His hands settled on Jack’s hips and tugged him closer, instinct breaking through common sense.

“There,” Jack smirked as he pulled out a long piece of metal from Gabriel’s wound. “Now the wound can close and not fester. It would be so boring if you died before I finished the transformation.”

“Transformation?” Gabriel gasped as he looked up at Jack. “What the fuck are you talking about, you madman?”

Jack grinned widely before he pressed his hands above Gabriel’s head and leaned down so that their faces were inches from each other. “You are going to love this,” he whispered before biting at Gabriel’s lips. “You are going to fucking love this.”

* * *

Jack fucked into the pliant body beneath him. Gabriel; not Gabe, as he’d thought; was burning up with a fever under him, his skin slick with sweat. He couldn’t wait the week it would take for Gabriel’s body to transform properly; he needed that young, vibrant body under him and he needed to feel Gabriel struggling.

“Jack,” Gabriel gasped out. “Hurts.”

“That’s the point,” Jack growled before he dug his fingers into Gabriel’s hair and pulled back hard. “It’s not fun if we aren’t bleeding.”

Gabriel’s brown eyes rolled towards him. His fever was making it hard for him to stay awake and he was sweating buckets, but Jack couldn’t bring himself to care about minor details. Gabriel’s body was so open to him, so willing to twist and bend to the will that fueled Jack’s bones. The young man still screamed and sobbed whenever he realized what happened to his friends, but he never turned away any of Jack’s kisses.

“Hurts,” Gabriel repeated. “Everything…slow down.”

Jack scoffed, but did as Gabriel requested. He slowed down, pushing into Gabriel’s body as deeply as he could to make up for the lack of speed and stimulation. Blood was still dribbling out of the wound in Gabriel’s gut, but there was no scent of infection. Jack was making sure that the wound was clean so that it would seal up once Gabriel’s body was finished with the transformation.

“Jack,” Gabriel’s hand batted at the air until Jack lowered his head, “here.”

Jack smirked as he let his face be pressed into Gabriel’s neck. He was so adorably needy. He loved Jack’s hands on him, rubbing and soothing his burning flesh. He didn’t even complain if Jack bit and nipped at his flesh, his eyes fluttering closed as he tried to ride out the heat of the fever.

“Close,” Gabriel whispered.

Jack grinned wickedly before he licked up behind Gabriel’s ear. “You’ll be beautiful in blood,” he whispered. “Bathing in the blood of those we hunt. Tearing the flesh from bone and preparing it into the sweetest roast imaginable.”

Gabriel tensed up and he heard the faint gag from his lover’s throat. He grinned wider before he bit down on the back of Gabriel’s neck and started fucking him rough again. Gabriel whined at the pace before his back arched.

Jack reached under Gabriel’s hip and grasped his cock, pumping it vigorously to make sure that all of the seed stored up inside of him was out. He leaned back and grabbed Gabriel’s hips, grinning as Gabriel’s fingers kneaded the mattress and his ass rubbed against Jack’s groin.

“Still want me to move?” Jack asked.

“Yes,” Gabriel whispered. “Please.”

“I do love someone that begs,” Jack laughed as he started thrusting again. “Mmm, makes me all eager to please.”

He fucked Gabriel hard, loving how loud Gabriel cried out with each thrust. He pushed in deep as he felt his climax approaching and emptied himself into his lover. He leaned over Gabriel, purring heavily as he reached under him and felt along his belly.

“Aw, you can’t even tell I fucked you,” he teased before biting hard at Gabriel’s jaw. “Too bad.”

He pulled slowly out of Gabriel and smirked at the mess that followed. Gabriel groaned as he crawled forward a little bit and slumped against his bed. He rolled onto his side, shivering as he curled up.

“Blanket?” Jack asked as he stood up.

Gabriel nodded and Jack quickly went to get a nice, thick blanket for his poor lover. He covered Gabriel and tucked the blanket under his body. He nuzzled Gabriel’s cheek before he smiled at the loopy expression in his eyes.

“Let me get you something to eat,” he soothed.

He left to get some food, none of his carefully prepared ones until Gabriel’s belly was coated in iron. He knew that Gabriel would lose his mind if he thought he was eating his friends. Which, all things considered, his friends sucked. Not only were they pathetically weak, but they had all begged him to go after someone else. And there was that one woman that had stabbed him with a screwdriver. Poor boy.

He returned with a plate of chicken and rice, smiling as Gabriel’s eyes homed in on the plate. He carefully fed Gabriel everything on the plate, cooing reassuringly each time that Gabriel grimaced. Gabriel settled down to sleep after he was done eating, glancing at Jack for a moment before he tucked his face into his elbow.

“How many before me?” he murmured.

“A few,” Jack shrugged before he kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “But none of them survived the transformation. They were too weak.”

“Going to disappoint you,” Gabriel murmured as he closed his eyes. “Don’t feel so good.”

“You’ll live,” Jack smirked as he got to his feet. “I know it.”

Gabriel let out a weak huff before he dropped off to sleep. Jack went and quickly cleaned the plate, humming happily to himself as he worked. He was delighted beyond belief to finally have someone to share his fun with. All he had to do was show Gabriel how much fun it was to be like him and their lives would be so much better.

* * *

Gabriel pushed the knife into the young woman’s hand and glared at her. “Take that and run,” he hissed as he heard Jack sing-songing somewhere behind him. “Don’t look back.”

“But…my friends,” the woman’s eyes teared up.

“They’re already dead,” Gabriel said coldly. “They wouldn’t fucking buck up and now they’re dead.”

“You’re lying,” the woman sobbed.

“Go,” Gabriel snapped. “I can buy you a few minutes, but that’s it.”

He turned and walked away, letting the woman choose her own fate. He followed Jack’s voice into his favourite butcher room and grimaced at the sight. He already had one of the college kids strung up so that his blood was draining into a large barrel. Jack turned towards him, his mask smeared with blood and hiding any semblance of humanity, but Gabriel could sense the pout under it.

“You gave your knife away,” he huffed. “I’ll have you know I spent good money on that.”

“You’ll just buy me a new one,” Gabriel said before he shoved Jack against the table and tried to hoist him up under his thighs. “The fuck, you eat a horse?”

“Are you implying that I’m fat?” Jack cocked his head to the side before he ripped his mask off and kissed him hungrily. “Or are you just weak from not eating, you morally superior bastard?”

Gabriel glared at his lover before returning the kiss, yanking Jack’s pants down as he managed to lift his butt up onto the table. He tried to get his hand on Jack’s bare ass, but Jack grabbed his hair and pushed him to his knees, forcing his face up against the half-hard cock straining against the front of his underwear.

“You tried to ruin my fun,” Jack growled. “You don’t get my ass.”

Gabriel snorted before he took all of Jack’s cock into his mouth and started bobbing. Jack was bound to take his fun with Gabriel’s warm mouth and it would buy the woman some time. If she was smart, she’d figure out how to slip out through the one window into the basement. If not, Jack would find her, kill her, and serve Gabriel her heart.

“You know she won’t get away,” Jack moaned. “These kids just aren’t fun anymore. I need different prey.”

Gabriel made an agreeing noise in his throat. He knew that Jack was just talking to hear himself; he wouldn’t dare go after anyone that wasn’t a stranger to Bloomington. It would be too much of a risk to his thin veneer of normality and Jack wanted nothing more than to hunt, fuck Gabriel, and eat until he was sick.

The desires of a ghoul or whatever the fuck they were now were simple enough. Gabriel wasn’t as far gone as Jack was, thank fuck, and could control how often Jack tried to lure travellers back. Jack was, strangely enough, more than eager to have raw animal flesh so long as it was pork or pork-like. If Gabriel kept their larders full, Jack was content to _not_ kill innocent lives.

But there was only so much that Gabriel could do to reform the monster. At least once a month, he was down in the basement hunting with Jack. He had come to understand Jack’s bloodlust in a way he hadn’t thought possible.

The screams were hypnotic. The blood was arousing. The crunch of bone, the squelch of meat, and the snap of tendons made him into a raving monster to rival Jack at times. Too many times he came to with some poor soul’s guts hanging from his mouth and, unfortunately, he didn’t have a gag reflex anymore to purge the entrails. He just had to deal with the fact that he had killed an innocent and try to save the others.

Rarely did he ever save anyone. They were too frozen with fear most of the time. They spent too much time crying and begging for their lives. They wouldn’t take the initiative and run. A few had courageous last stands, but all that did was make Jack unbelievably horny and Gabriel often found himself getting fucked into the floor as Jack’s energy demanded release. He was just happy that his bloodlust sent him into a feeding frenzy and not a fucking frenzy.

He never wanted to return to his senses while he was fucking a corpse.

Jack forced Gabriel’s face between his legs and howled his pleasure as he climaxed. Gabriel made sure to swallow everything, letting the delicious treat roll down his throat. He’d be on his knees later once they were done butchering their kills, wanting all that Jack was ready to give.

“You look good covered in blood,” Jack purred as he cupped Gabriel’s face. “Fuck, makes me want to draw you a bath of blood.”

“Okay, let’s not Elizabeth Bathory this,” Gabriel grimaced.

Jack’s eyes flashed with delight before he hopped off the table, pulled his jeans up, and grabbed his gun. “Well, if you don’t want to do that, let’s see where that little brat has gotten off to,” he said as he pulled his mask on. “You want to butcher this one while I go search?”

Gabriel did his best not to grimace too much as he nodded. He could deal with cleaning a corpse better than having to kill the kid he tried to save. He really, really hoped that this one got away. It wouldn’t do her much good since Jack would send one of his dogs to hunt her for the rest of her life, but, hey, it was the thought that counted, right?

He sighed and rubbed at his face as Jack stalked off. He looked up at the kid hanging from the ceiling like a plucked turkey and shrugged.

“Hey, someone has to love him,” he said before he pulled the kid down off of the hook and started cleaning him. “I can take one for the team.”

He did his best not to think about the fact that he was cleaning a human body the same way that someone would clean a pig. It was disturbing enough to think about, knowing that the being under his fingers used to be human. It was better just to go through the motion and not let his mind go down that dark path. He couldn’t do anything about his current state; he couldn’t help the fact that he needed human flesh to survive.

He yelped as he felt something bounce off his head. He looked up and blinked at Jack, watching as he yanked his mask off and glared at him.

“That fucking bitch cut her own throat,” he snapped.

Gabriel stared at him before inhaling. “So you threw something at me?” he demanded.

“It’s your fault she had your knife!” Jack huffed before he stormed over and grabbed what used to be the dead kid’s bicep. He stuffed it into his mouth and whined. “I didn’t even get to hunt her down!”

“There are worse things in life, Jack,” Gabriel sighed as he tried to push him aside to continue his work.

“Don’t push me,” Jack huffed before he started stuffing the cleaned meat into his mouth. “Now I need food.”

“Don’t eat your feelings,” Gabriel grimaced as he tried to pull Jack’s hands away. “Let me at least get some of this cooked before you stuff it in your mouth.”

“I need blood, Gabriel!” Jack wailed. “You gave my prey the means to kill themselves!”

“Yes, yes, we’ve established that,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Please, just go upstairs and lie down. I’ll be up when this is finished.”

Jack pouted at him before stomping off and stuffing another mouthful of flesh into his mouth. Gabriel sighed heavily and rubbed at his face, wondering how he was supposed to salvage this disaster. Jack was clearly more upset over his prey committing suicide than actually having them escape. Hell, he’d fucked Gabriel for a whole day when their prey escaped, promising him that he wouldn’t be able to walk as punishment. This was strange and unsettling.

He shook his head before he got to work finishing the gruesome task. When he had everything cleaned and ready for storage, he went and dumped the bones into a garbage bag for disposal later. He washed his hands and picked up the container full of carefully cleaned meat, heading for the exit.

He found his way easily through the maze, making note of where Jack had murdered the other college kids. He set the container on his hip as he opened the door to the rest of the house, humming softly as he pressed his thumb against the scanner to get the rest of the way upstairs.

He stepped into the hallway and was greeted by the sound of Jack making strained whining noises and the sound of the couch springs bouncing repeatedly. He sighed heavily as he walked into the kitchen and stuffed the container into the far corner. He washed his hands one more time before heading for the living room and glaring at his naked lover bouncing on a ridiculously sized dildo on the couch.

“Seriously?” he demanded. “You couldn’t wait ten minutes?”

“No,” Jack wailed and dug his fingers into his chest. “I needed something in me!”

“Well, have fun with your toy,” Gabriel snorted as he turned to walk away. “It’s not the one with the lube in it.”

“You aren’t going to help me finish?” Jack demanded.

“No,” Gabriel said. “Why would I?”

“You’re the reason I’m this horny!” Jack shouted. “You could at least be nice and fuck me.”

“That makes no sense, Jack,” Gabriel said as he turned around and set his hands on his hips. “You’re horny; deal with it yourself.”

Jack glared at him before standing up. It would have been a lot more intimidating if there wasn’t a florescent orange dildo sticking out of his ass. Still, Jack’s blue eyes were boring holes into him.

“Why don’t you love me?” Jack demanded. “I give you everything.”

“Jack, you turned me into a ghoul and expect me to participate in your slaughters,” Gabriel sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Do we have to have this conversation while you still have that stupid thing up your butt?”

“Yes, we do,” Jack said before he walked over and cupped Gabriel’s face. “Why does this life bother you so much?”

“I’m not a psychopath, Jack,” Gabriel sighed and leaned his face into Jack’s hands. “And I do love you, I just… it’s a lot to deal with.”

Jack leaned forward and kissed him. “You really don’t have the urges, do you?” he murmured.

Gabriel shook his head. “When I black out, I think I react on instinct and cannibalize whatever is nearby. It’s not a conscious desire.”

Jack looked at him for a moment before he wrapped his arms slowly around Gabriel’s waist. “Did I make a mistake?” he whispered.

“Maybe,” Gabriel confessed. “I mean, you aren’t ever thinking clearly, are you?”

Jack sighed and dropped his head to Gabriel’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “You didn’t deserve this life if you don’t like it.”

“Better to have someone to pull you back than encourage you,” Gabriel said as he hugged Jack close. “But I’m still not going to fuck you right now.”

“Mood’s gone anyways,” Jack chuckled before he snuggled in close. “You know I don’t want to hurt you, right? Do you… want to be elsewhere when I need to hunt?”

“Prefer it if you didn’t altogether,” Gabriel murmured. “But I know that’s not fair if you need to.”

Jack let out a soft noise before he kissed Gabriel’s cheek. He pulled away with a smile and cupped Gabriel’s cheek.

“I’m incapable of not hunting,” he said. “I need to or who knows what would happen? I don’t want to know.”

Gabriel sighed and turned to kiss Jack’s palm. “I’ll… I’ll try to be elsewhere,” he murmured. “Why has the suicide hurt you so much?”

“Gabe,” Jack grimaced. “That woman’s soul is going to wander those halls forever and make it harder to enjoy a meal. I have to get sage to burn and cleanse everything.”

“Well, that’s annoying,” Gabriel teased before he kissed Jack again. “I’m going to make jerky and some supper. You do you.”

Jack purred before groping Gabriel’s crotch. “You, darling, are going to fuck me senseless later,” he said. “Mmm, I look forward to it.”

“Yah, sure thing, honey,” Gabriel teased before he walked away.

* * *

Gabriel stared at the body that Jack carried into the house. “No,” he said before he pointed at the body. “No, no you did not!”

Jack smiled at him before carrying the unconscious young man towards the spare bedroom. “I did; we have a son now, Gabriel,” he said.

“Are you fucking with me?” Gabriel demanded as he followed him. “I let you go hunt by yourself and you bring home another ghoul?”

“He’s not a ghoul yet, drama queen,” Jack said as he set the young man on the bed and started tucking him in. “But he will be in a few days. Poor thing; he was crying when he gutted me.”

“Well, gee, I wonder why,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You gutted everyone he knew.”

“Well, they shouldn’t have been in the area of a hungry predator,” Jack turned to look at him, cocking his head to the side. “You don’t want a son?”

Gabriel looked at Jack in exasperation. “Jack, you just forced someone into this life. Again. You don’t even know if this kid will survive.”

“He will,” Jack smiled. “Just like you did. And he’s been calling me ‘Pa’ the whole way home.”

Gabriel let out a long sigh. “Fine,” he said. “Not like he has anywhere else to go.”

“Exactly,” Jack purred before he walked over and grabbed Gabriel’s hand. “Now come fuck me into next week. I’ve missed you.”

Gabriel let himself be led away, but he glanced back at the kid lying on the bed. Was he letting Jack go too far now? Was this the start of a new nightmare for everyone that he came across? He did his best not to let his thoughts show on his face as Jack eagerly pulled him into their room and started kissing and biting his lips. He would just make sure the kid didn’t get to be as bad as Jack; the world didn’t need two psychotic murdering ghouls on the loose.

**Author's Note:**

> And little baby ghoul Jesse at the end because I am nothing if not predictable in my dynamics.


End file.
